Code rouge
by Thecrasy
Summary: Beacon Hills. population héroïque : 2. Deux fois mieux protégée ? Oui, si seulement Stiles pouvait un peu payer attention.


Bonjour mes petites licornes en sucre glace. Je suis contente de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour une occasion un peu spéciale. C'est l'anniversaire d'Orange Sanguine ! Si vous lisez un peu les notes d'auteur, vous savez que je parle tout le temps d'elle, c'est elle qui me supporte et me soutient depuis un moment déjà. Du coup, je voulais lui faire un beau cadeau. J'espère que ça va te plaire Orange, parce que pour ton anniversaire, je t'offre... La suite d _ **'Alpha Red**_ \o/ Je vous conseille donc fortement de lire celui-ci avant pour pouvoir tout bien comprendre.

Comme toujours, merci à Bruniblondi pour la correction, ma maman spirituelle.

 **ET JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ORANGE :D :D :D**

OoO

Stiles grogna. Il tourna rapidement à droite, prit l'allée et tourna à gauche au bout. Les roues gauches de son véhicule se soulevèrent et il jura, redressant avec justesse. La personne devant lui l'insulta et il répondit vertement avant de continuer son chemin, s'arrêtant finalement devant sa destination. Les petits pains bios pour le petit-déjeuner. Il grogna à nouveau, mettant un paquet de la marque préférée de Derek dans le chariot. C'est dans des moments comme celui-là qu'il se rendait compte qu'il aimait vraiment le loup, quand il acceptait d'aller faire des courses à cinq heures du matin dans une supérette ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour que son amant puisse avoir ses foutus petits pains pour le petit-déjeuner après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à patrouiller. Ils n'avaient même pas pu s'envoyer en l'air, bon sang ! Et Stiles adorait s'envoyer en l'air. Surtout avec Derek. Depuis trois mois, seulement avec Derek.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était heureux de sortir si tôt le matin, surtout pour des petits pains bio. Il avait le droit de râler, merci bien ! Il en avait le droit, et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

C'est ce qu'il fit en prenant la confiture – bio, elle aussi, aux myrtilles – les céréales muesli et le jus multi-vitaminé. Il hésita devant les sucreries, secoua légèrement la tête et reposa le paquet de fraises Tagada. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, se ravisa et revint prendre des nounours en gélatine. Élastiques, sans goût vraiment défini et bourrés de produits chimiques. Miam. Il adorait ces cochonneries, au contraire de Derek, qui ne supportait pas. Tant pis pour lui. Il n'aurait qu'à faire les courses la prochaine fois, et ça en faisait plus pour Stiles.

Stiles se dirigea vers les caisses, l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue et fantasmant sur son lit confortable, moelleux et, surtout, avec Derek dedans. Il allait pouvoir se rendormir la tête posée sur la poitrine de son amoureux, bercé par le rythme lent et profond de ses battements de cœur et, avec un peu de chance, par la main du loup-garou – Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, Stiles ! Les loups-garous _n'existent pas !_ \- traçant des motifs abstraits dans ses cheveux.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la voix étonnée l'interpeller – plusieurs fois – et il sursauta violemment en sentant une main se poser soudainement sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement, déjà prêt à mettre son assaillant au tapis, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment quand il se souvint où il était.

Son 'adversaire' avait reculé, une main sur le cœur, et Stiles se sentit soudain très bête. Le jeune homme face à lui semblait familier, et Stiles essaya de réfléchir rapidement s'ils se connaissaient ou non.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. » Dit-il en guise d'introduction.

L'autre sourit, d'un sourire en coin qui aurait pu le faire craquer s'il n'avait pas eu Derek à la maison. Il semblait avoir environ le même âge que Stiles, et il était beau. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient et ses cheveux châtains, plus longs sur le dessus du crâne, étaient coiffés en pics. Une barbe bien entretenue venait souligner sa mâchoire carrée. Il était habillé d'un jeans noir, d'un T-shirt avec encolure en V blanc et d'une veste en cuir. Stiles le regarda encore, persuadé maintenant de le connaître.

« Aucun souci. » Répondit l'inconnu. « Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, mais je vous ai appelé plusieurs fois et vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Je vais peut-être paraître cavalier mais... Pan-pan, c'est toi ? »

Et là, Stiles sut qu'il connaissait le jeune homme. Une seule personne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. C'était avant que sa mère meure, avant qu'il ne décide de ne répondre plus qu'au nom de Stiles, quand il était en école primaire et que tout le monde buttait sur son nom. Stiles, Scott et lui avaient été inséparables avant que Scott ne déménage à cause de son asthme qui s'aggravait, ses parents préférant être dans une grande ville avec un service médical spécialisé et que le troisième ne parte après la tragédie qui avait frappé sa famille. Ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, et Stiles avait été déchiré quand d'abord Scott, puis lui étaient partis. Il avait gardé contact avec Scott, skype et Facebook aidant, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à retrouver son second meilleur ami. Jusqu'à maintenant.

« Théo ? »

« Pan-pan ! Je savais que c'était toi ! »

Stiles ricana. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce vieux surnom. Quand il était petit, ses amis n'arrivaient pas à prononcer son prénom. C'était avant qu'il ne se fasse appeler Stiles, et Théo avait simplement décidé de l'appeler Pan-pan. Pour Szczepan.

Sans comprendre comment, Stiles se retrouve englué dans l'étreinte de son ami d'enfance. Il reste surpris quelques secondes puis se détend, retournant l'embrassade avec joie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu tout espoir de retrouver Théo, et voilà que de simples courses à cinq heures du matin lui permettaient de le revoir.

Il grogna intérieurement. Il ne pouvait même plus en vouloir à Derek de l'avoir envoyé, maintenant.

Il aurait bien aimé rester discuter encore un peu, mais il était exténué, d'humeur grognonne et il était pressé d'aller retrouver son amoureux dans son lit. Il écourta donc rapidement la discussion, non sans avoir auparavant échangé son numéro de téléphone avec Théo, lui promettant d'aller boire un café très prochainement avec lui afin de rattraper le temps passé.

Théo sourit et accepta de bonne grâce. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui serra la main avec l'autre, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, un sourire joueur aux lèvres. Stiles sentit un petit frisson dans son ventre et il lui sourit également, heureux de ces retrouvailles.

OoOo

« Tu devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé à la supérette ! » Pépia Stiles, heureux, en rentrant.

Derek souleva une paupière, essayant de se réveiller. Les vingt minutes où Stiles étaient parti lui avaient suffi pour s'endormir sur le canapé, où il s'était effondré en rentrant de patrouille. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui était son jour de repos, sinon il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait pour courir après des criminels dans son état.

« La vieille Simmons a encore coincé son chat ? » Marmonna-t-il en refermant la paupière.

L'air prit congé de ses poumons de façon impromptue quand Stiles lui atterrit sur le dos, enfonçant un genou dans ses côtes. S'excusant rapidement, Stiles se tortilla jusqu'à se retrouver à moitié coincé sous lui et Derek soupira de contentement, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de la gorge de Stiles. Pour relever la tête aussitôt, surpris par l'odeur inconnue qui teintait les vêtements de Stiles.

« Ha, c'est pas la vieille Simmons, ça. »

Stiles gloussa. « Naaan, c'est Théo ! J'ai revu Théo ! »

« Théo ? »

« Oui ! Tu te souviens ? Mon meilleur ami d'enfance avec Scott. Ses parents ont déménagé après que sa sœur se soit noyée dans le lac. »

« Mmmmhmm. » Marmonna Derek en faisant courir son nez le long de la gorge de Stiles. « Vous vous revoyez quand ? »

« Ce week-end. On va aller boire un café, rattraper le temps perdu, se raconter nos vies. C'est incroyable quand même. Je ne pensais vraiment pas le revoir un jour. Et là, pouf ! J'achète du pain et de la confiture et il me tombe du ciel. On me l'aurait dit que je n'y aurais pas cru. C'est, genre, la plus grosse surprise du siècle. Enfin, après toi qui es Alpha, mais bon, quand même. Théo ! »

« Je vais finir par être jaloux. » Plaisanta Derek.

« Dans ce cas... » Répondit Stiles avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif. « Il vaut mieux que tu me rappelles pourquoi c'est vers toi que je reviens tous les soirs... » Il ponctua ses paroles d'un mouvement de hanches évocateur.

« Tu as raison. » Dit Derek en passant paresseusement une main le long des côtes de son compagnon, le faisant gémir d'anticipation. Il alla doucement caresser un téton avant de laisser retomber sa main. « Réveille-moi dans quatre heures et je te montrerai. »

La protestation de Stiles fut la dernière chose que Derek entendit avant de se rendormir, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

OoOo

Un mois passa tranquillement. Rien ne changea vraiment à Beacon Hills. Il y avait toujours quelques méchants, que l'équipe Alpha Red – Ce n'est _pas_ notre nom, Stiles ! - arrêtait avec succès. Derek travaillait toujours comme adjoint au shérif, Stiles étudiait toujours la criminologie à Irvine, revenant à la maison le week-end et pour les vacances. Les deux amoureux vivaient ensemble, et tout se passait bien.

Ou presque.

Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que Stiles était un peu étrange en ce moment. Les vacances d'été avaient commencé, et ils avaient fait plein de projets. Mais Stiles en annulait beaucoup. Il sortait sans lui dire où il allait, il éludait les questions de Derek, et celui-ci pouvait sentir l'odeur de Théo sur lui. Derek avait confiance en Stiles, mais il se méfiait de Théo. Il ne le connaissait pas, il ne l'avait même jamais vu. Et Stiles avait commencé à changer dès leurs retrouvailles.

Les semaines continuèrent à passer et Derek s'inquiéta de plus en plus. Stiles devenait de plus silencieux sans qu'il n'ait l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il commença à avoir des pertes de mémoire, perdant des heures entières de la journée où il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne contredisait plus Derek quand il n'était pas d'accord avec lui. En fait, il n'était plus en désaccord avec lui du tout.

Le point culminant fut quand Stiles et lui partirent à la chasse aux méchants, au milieu du mois d'Août. Une bande de voyous avait agressé et volé un couple. Stiles et Derek étaient à leur poursuite, et Stiles avait la main sur l'un d'eux. Derek arrivait à leur hauteur quand il entendit la petite frappe insulter Stiles. Celui-ci ne répondait rien, il se contentait de le tenir en attendant Derek. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne lui demande en des termes pas très élogieux de le lâcher sous peine de représailles.

S'il avait été dans son état normal, Stiles aurait ri, répondu d'une remarque bien sentie et aurait assommé le voyou avant de l'emmener au poste de police.

Il se contenta de le lâcher. Et de le regarder partir.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel..._

« Stiles ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'écria Derek, choqué.

« Huh ? » Répondit Stiles, les yeux dans le vague. « Il m'a demandé. »

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il avait désormais la preuve que quelque chose clochait vraiment chez Stiles. Il fallait maintenant qu'il découvre ce que c'était. Il finit par dire au jeune homme de rentrer chez eux, et suivit la piste du malfrat jusqu'à son appartement. Là, il s'occupa de l'emmener au commissariat de police avant de rentrer retrouver son compagnon. Il avait la ferme intention de garder un œil sur lui.

Le lendemain, il alla parler au shérif, disant qu'il avait besoin de prendre quelques jours de congé. N'en ayant pas pris depuis quelques mois, John lui accorda sa demande de bonne grâce. Derek avait un plan.

Il allait partir en chasse. Son idée était simple. Il allait faire comme si rien n'avait changé, se lever le matin, prendre son petit-déjeuner, discuter avec Stiles, lui faire l'amour, regarder ses films préférés avec lui, dormir à ses côtés le soir, partir au travail. Il n'avait pas l'intention de dire à Stiles qu'il avait pris des vacances. Il allait ainsi pouvoir le surveiller de près.

Dès qu'il rencontrerait Théo, il le suivrait, et il verrait ainsi bien ce que cet hurluberlu lui faisait. Et s'il s'avérait que Derek avait raison, et que Théo était la cause du changement de Stiles...

Théo n'allait plus pouvoir s'asseoir pendant un très long moment. Et pas pour des raisons sexy.

Sa détermination se renforça quand il rentra pour trouver Stiles en larmes dans le salon.

OoOo

Stiles avait remarqué que Derek s'inquiétait pour lui. Et il comprenait. Lui aussi s'inquiétait. Il se passait quelque chose en ce moment et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi.

S'il avait été dans sa série télévisée préférée, il aurait su que c'était dû à un esprit maléfique. Il aurait alors su comment s'en débarrasser, et tout serait allé bien.

Mais il n'était pas dans une série télévisée, c'était la vraie vie. Et l'auto-diagnostique qu'il avait fait le terrifiait plus encore qu'un quelconque esprit.

Démence fronto temporale.

La maladie dégénérative qui avait tué sa mère, et l'une des seules formes de démence à apparaître à tous les âges.

Stiles avait conscience que, s'il était vraiment atteint de DFT, il fallait qu'il aille à l'hôpital passer des examens pour en être certain. Mais il ne voulait pas, il avait peur.

Tant que le diagnostic n'était pas posé par un professionnel de la santé, il pouvait ignorer le problème et faire comme si rien de grave ne se passait. Mais si un médecin lui confirmait ça... Alors ce serait réel, ça se passerait pour de vrai. Il n'aurait plus de retour possible.

C'était une maladie incurable. S'il avait ça, il était fichu. Il finirait par oublier tout ce qui était important dans sa vie. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de vivre ça. Il avait trop souffert en voyant sa mère se flétrir et devenir lentement, mais sûrement le fantôme de la femme resplendissante et pleine de vie qu'elle était. Il se souvenait encore de la voir allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, faible et maigre. Il se souvenait les regards désespérés qu'elle lançait à son père quand, dans ses moments de lucidité, elle se rendait compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il se souvenait de l'agonie d'entrer dans sa chambre avec son père et de la voir paniquer parce qu'elle ne les reconnaissait plus ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Il se souvenait du visage de son père à ce moment-là, quand il avait compris que sa femme était vraiment partie. C'était vers la fin, et Claudia était morte quelques jours plus tard. Mais Stiles se souvenait encore du bruit que John avait émis quand il avait vu son cœur se briser.

Et Stiles ne pouvait pas retraverser ça. Il ne pouvait pas infliger ça à son père une nouvelle fois. Si le diagnostic était posé, et qu'il souffrait vraiment de DFT, il savait qu'il préférerait mettre fin à ses jours plutôt que revivre ça.

Mais quand, au début du mois d'Août, il perdit presque toute une journée, il sut qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Il se résolut donc, la mort dans l'âme, à prendre son téléphone pour avoir un rendez-vous avec un spécialiste.

Il n'en parla pas à Derek. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage. S'il se révélait que Stiles souffrait vraiment de démence fronto temporale, là, il lui dirait. Mais il ne voulait pas que Derek passe par l'angoisse des rendez-vous et de l'attente des résultats.

Le jour de son rendez-vous, il enlaça Derek longuement avant de partir, puisant de la force dans la chaleur de l'étreinte de son amant.

« Tout va bien, Stiles ? » Demanda le plus âgé, inquiet.

« Oui, tout va bien. C'est juste que je t'aime. » Répondit Stiles en le relâchant.

« Je t'aime aussi, tu sais. Mais tu es vraiment certain que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air un peu fatigué. »

« Non, non, il n'y a aucun problème, ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois sortir un moment, je serai de retour ce soir. Je nous ferai à manger et on pourra passer une petite soirée ensemble, tu en penses quoi ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils. « Nous passons déjà toutes nos soirées ensemble. »

Stiles eut un sourire un peu triste. « C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je file. À plus tard. »

Stiles ouvrit la porte, mais une main sur son bras le retint au dernier moment. « Stiles, attends ! » Derek l'embrassa lentement. « Je serai ravi de passer la soirée avec toi. Passe une bonne journée. »

Stiles se sentit ragaillardi, et c'est avec un peu plus de conviction qu'il partit à l'hôpital.

OoOo

Stiles inspira profondément et saisit l'enveloppe blanche, les mains tremblantes. Trois jours auparavant, il avait passé une IRM pour détecter une éventuelle démence fronto temporale, et il venait de recevoir les résultats.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément par le nez, expira lentement par la bouche, et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

Négatif.

Il sentit tous ses nerfs le lâcher sous le soulagement, et il se retrouva à rire et pleurer en même temps. C'est dans cet état que le retrouva Derek en revenant du travail ce jour-là. Il se précipita à ses côtés, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas blessé.

« Stiles ? Stiles ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je... » Stiles n'arrivait pas à parler. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, il avait l'impression que toutes ses fonctions tournaient au ralenti. « Je ne suis pas malade. »

« Stiles, Babour, tu me fais peur. De quoi tu parles ? »

Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de sourire au surnom de Derek. Ça venait d'un rhume que Stiles avait eu au début de leur relation. Il parlait du nez, et avait essayé d'appeler Derek 'Amour'. Mais, le rhume aidant, c'était Babour qui était sorti. Depuis, le surnom était resté. Mais il perdit bien vite son sourire en répondant à la question de Derek.

« Je ne suis pas malade. Je pensais que c'était à cause de ça, mes soucis en ce moment. Je sais que tu as remarqué que j'ai un peu changé. Et que j'ai des trous de mémoire. Mais l'autre fois, j'ai perdu presque toute une journée. Alors je suis allé voir un spécialiste, je pensais que j'avais peut-être une démence fronto temporale. Tu sais que c'est ça qui a tué ma mère. Mais... »

Il tendit l'enveloppe à Derek. « Je n'ai rien. Mon cerveau est tout à fait normal. Du coup, si c'est pas une DFT, ça vient de quoi ? J'ai l'impression de devenir dingue, mais je sais pas quelle en est la cause. Du coup, je suis rassuré, je vais pas mourir de la même maladie que ma mère. Mais du coup, il m'arrive quoi ? »

Derek s'assit dans le canapé et prit Stiles contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras. « Tu sais quand ça a commencé ? »

Stiles réfléchit une minute. « Il y a un mois ou deux, je crois ? Ça a commencé la semaine où tu étais tellement crevé que tu as pas voulu faire l'amour avec moi. Si ça se trouve, c'est à cause de ça. Peut-être qu'on le fait pas assez et que je souffre d'un truc rare que seules tes parties peuvent guérir. On sait jamais, peut-être qu'on devrait le faire, juste pour être sûrs ? »

Derek rit légèrement. « Tu es certain de vraiment être d'humeur à ça ? »

Stiles soupira. « Non, pas vraiment, tu as raison. Cette histoire me perturbe vraiment. Je vois pas ce qu'il s'est passé à cette période qui aurait pu déclencher ça. »

Derek hésita une minute, mais finit par demander. « Tu dis que ça a commencé à peu près au moment où tu as vu Théo ? »

Stiles releva la tête de l'épaule de Derek et fronça les sourcils, étonné. « Théo ? »

« Oui. » Répondit avec Derek. « Ton ami d'enfance. »

« Derek... Je n'ai pas revu Théo depuis des années. Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? »

« Parce que ça fait presque deux mois que tu le vois extrêmement régulièrement et que du coup, si tu ne t'en souviens pas, il devient mon suspect principal pour ce qui t'arrive. »

OoOo

Ils avaient un plan. Maintenant que Derek avait pris des vacances, il avait du temps à consacrer à cette affaire. Donc, la prochaine fois que Stiles allait voir Théo, Derek allait le suivre. Et le confronter. Avec un peu de chance, cela leur permettrait de savoir ce que le jeune homme faisait à Stiles.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon quand ça se produisit. Derek était assis dans le canapé et faisait des mots croisés, une paire de lunettes posée sur le nez. Stiles, lui, lisait le dernier tome du Labyrinthe, sa saga du moment, la tête posée sur les genoux de son amoureux. Soudain, il lâcha son livre et alla mettre ses chaussures.

« Je sors. À plus tard. »

Puis il sortit de l'appartement. Derek se hâta de le suivre jusqu'à un appartement dans le centre de la ville. Situé au rez-de-chaussée, il n'était pas très grand, et suffisamment mal isolé pour que Derek puisse tendre l'oreille et entendre ce qu'il se passait de l'extérieur.

« … sûr que si tu le veux, Stiles. Tu veux m'aider. Tu veux m'aider plus que tout, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. »

« Je veux t'aider, oui. Je... Non. Non, je ne peux... »

« Si. » La voix de Théo était ferme, décidée. « Si, tu veux m'aider. C'est vraiment important pour toi. Ce qui en résultera est tellement bien que tu penses que ça vaut la peine. Les conséquences ne sont pas si terribles. »

Intrigué, Derek s'avança furtivement et regarda discrètement par la fenêtre. Les deux garçons étaient dans la cuisine, assis autour de la table. Théo avait une main posée sur l'épaule de Stiles, l'autre serrait sa main, et ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux, brumeux, de Stiles.

La voix de Stiles s'éleva, distante. « Les conséquences ne sont pas si terribles. Je vais t'aider. Ce qui en résultera sera bien. Tu as juste besoin du Cœur. Je vais aller chercher le Cœur. »

Théo se redressa, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. « Tu as raison Stiles. Tu vas aller chercher le Cœur. Tu sais où il est, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors vas-y. »

Un raclement de chaise et Stiles se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Derek se hâta de rentrer dans le hall de l'immeuble de sorte que, quand Stiles voulut sortir de l'appartement, il lui rentra dedans. Derek referma ses bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer et il enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Cela sembla suffire à faire retrouver ses esprits à Stiles.

« Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu te souviens du plan qu'on avait ? On va le mettre en marche maintenant. » Sur ces mots, Derek rentra dans l'appartement, Stiles sur les talons. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il entendait Théo fouiller dans son placard. Il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et attendit que le jeune homme remarque sa présence, ce qui mit quelques minutes. En effet, Théo était trop occupé à se faire un thé – aux fruits rouges, vu l'odeur – pour se préoccuper du reste de son appartement.

Quand il se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte, il sursauta et lâcha sa tasse, qui se brisa en tombant au sol, répandant du thé partout.

« Bordel, mais t'es qui, toi ? »

Derek s'avança vers lui à grands pas, l'empoigna par le col de son T-shirt et le plaqua contre un mur, le visage à deux centimètres du sien.

« Je suis celui que tu n'aurais pas dû énerver, Théo. »

Théo détourna le regard, et ses yeux tombèrent sur Stiles. « Hey, Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On s'était mis d'accord sur un truc, non ? »

Derek le plaqua plus violemment encore, faisant cogner sa tête contre le mur. Théo siffla entre ses dents et plaqua une main sur celles de Derek qui étaient contre sa gorge. Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il ordonna d'une voix ferme.

« Lâche-moi. »

Derek eut un reniflement de dérision. « Un peu que je vais te lâcher, oui. Peut-être quand tu m'auras dit ce que tu as fait à Stiles. Et encore, je sais pas. On verra si ta réponse me plaît ou pas. »

Théo resserra son emprise sur la main de Derek, et répéta. « Non, tu vas me lâcher avant. Et partir de chez moi. »

Derek fit rougeoyer ses yeux, le secouant encore une fois. « Réponds-moi. »

Théo soupira. « D'abord Stiles, ensuite toi. Vous mangez quoi le matin ? »

Déconcerté, Derek recula d'un pas et Théo en profita pour se dégager. Il alla s'affaler sur une des chaises de la cuisine et posa sa tête dans ses bras en soupirant lourdement. « J'en ai marre, vraiment. Faut que je fasse quoi de plus pour la ramener ? J'ai cherché une solution pendant des années. J'ai fouillé à travers le monde pour trouver tout ce qu'il me fallait, j'ai fait des tas de choses dont je suis pas fier, et qui vont sûrement m'empêcher de dormir pour le reste de ma vie. Mais c'est pour elle. Donc ça vaut le coup. Il ne me manque qu'une chose. Une toute petite chose, et je pourrai la ramener. Mais il faut que tu viennes tout gâcher ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens tout gâcher ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et alla s'asseoir à côté de Théo. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et dit d'une petite voix. « Théo ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Théo releva la tête. Des larmes traçaient un sillon sur ses joues. « De ma sœur. De qui d'autre veux-tu que je parle ? De ma petite sœur. Qui s'est noyée dans la rivière. »

Stiles soupira. « Mais ça fait quinze ans. Tu ne peux plus rien faire, malheureusement. »

Théo se redressa brusquement, le regard dur et Derek s'avança d'un pas, prêt à intervenir. « Rien faire ? RIEN FAIRE ?! Ho que si je peux faire quelque chose, Stilinski. Je peux faire quelque chose, et je vais le faire. C'est ma faute si elle est morte. Tu comprends, ça ? Ma faute. J'étais là, et je n'ai rien fait. Je l'ai laissée mourir. Je suis son grand frère, c'est mon rôle de la protéger, c'est mon rôle de faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je l'aimais tellement, tu sais. Je lui avais promis que je serais toujours là pour elle, et que rien ne lui ferait jamais de mal tant que je serais là. Et pourtant, je l'ai laissée mourir. C'est comme si je l'avais tuée. »

« Théo... »

« Non. Tu te tais. »

Stiles referma la bouche. « Bien. Tu t'assois et tu ne bouges plus. » Stiles lui obéit, les yeux dans le vague.

Derek grogna en montrant les crocs. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Théo sourit. « Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des petits pouvoirs. Moi, je ne me transforme pas à moitié en animal. Disons que je peux être très persuasif quand je le veux. Ça ouvre beaucoup de portes. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé le rituel pour ramener ma sœur, et c'est aussi comme ça que j'ai trouvé tous les ingrédients qu'il me faut. Tous, sauf un. Stiles ici présent devait m'aider à me le procurer, mais tu es intervenu. C'est dommage, tu sais. Je ne comptais rien lui faire. Mais si tu m'empêches d'avoir le Cœur, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix qu'augmenter mon influence sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à nouveau. Et, mon dieu, qui sait quelles en seraient les conséquences... J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait déjà quelques problèmes, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer. »

Derek s'avança rapidement vers Théo, les griffes sorties. « Ou je peux t'arracher la gorge tout de suite, maintenant. Ça réglerait bien des soucis. »

« Hop hop hop ! » Répondit précipitamment Théo en se glissant rapidement derrière Stiles, posant une main sur son épaule. « Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi. Parce que tu vois... Si je meurs, Stiles, tu ne vas pas le supporter, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas préférer te tuer que de supporter l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu me tuer. N'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai. » Répéta Stiles d'une voix monocorde. « Si tu meurs, je te rejoindrai. »

« Stiles... Non ! »

« Mais Derek... Si Théo meurt, à quoi ça servira que je continue à vivre ? »

« Stiles... » Répéta Derek, la voix brisée. Il était en train de se rendre compte à quel point Théo s'était insinué dans la tête de Stiles. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir régler le problème de manière traditionnelle. Il ne pouvait risquer qu'il arrive quelque chose à Stiles. Il allait devoir se résigner à faire quelque chose dont il avait horreur. Mais pour Stiles, il était prêt à tout.

« Très bien. Que veux-tu ? »

Théo eut un sourire triomphant. « J'ai besoin du Cœur de la ville. Son énergie va alimenter mon rituel. »

Derek écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? Mais... Mais c'est le totem de Beacon Hills. C'est son objet de pouvoir. Tu ne peux pas le prendre ! Si tu le prends, la ville sera vulnérable au surnaturel. Des centaines de gens risquent de mourir. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

Théo eut un instant de réflexion. « C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir ça plus tôt ? Je ne peux pas prendre le Cœur. Les dix années que je viens de passer à me consacrer corps et âme à ma sœur ? Bagatelle. La vie de ces personnes que je ne connais pas et dont je me fiche totalement est bien plus importante que ma pauvre Clarissa. »

Il ricana. « Ou pas. Je me fiche du sors de cette ville. Elle peut bien brûler, pour ce que je m'en soucie. Tant que Clarissa revient vers moi. C'est tout ce qui compte. Et c'est tout ce qui devrait compter pour toi aussi, si tu tiens à Stiles. »

Derek gémit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'accord, il était prêt à tout pour son compagnon, mais était-il vraiment capable de sacrifier sa ville, cette ville qu'il protégeait depuis tant d'années, et qui était si importante pour Stiles aussi ? « Ce n'est pas ce que Stiles voudrait. Il a refusé jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Théo soupira. « C'est dommage, je ne voulais pas en arriver là. » Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Stiles et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille.

Stiles se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir où la vaisselle séchait. Il saisit un couteau de boucher posa la pointe sur son cœur. Il se retourna vers Derek et dit d'une voix mécanique. « Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir faire ça ? Un cœur contre un Cœur. »

Derek regarda alternativement Théo, puis Stiles, puis Théo. « Je... Non, je ne peux pas te donner ça. »

Théo eut une moue boudeuse. « Tant pis. » Stiles leva le couteau et l'abattit en direction de sa poitrine.

« NON ! » Hurla Derek en se précipitant sur Stiles. Il réussit à dévier la lame à temps et le couteau cliqueta en tombant au sol. Stiles resta sur place, les bras ballants, le regard vide. Malgré son état, Derek soupira de soulagement.

Avant que l'odeur métallique du sang n'envahisse ses narines.

Paniqué, il souleva le T-shirt de Stiles pour voir la blessure. En déviant, la lame avait entaillé la chair au niveau des côtes, mais la blessure avait l'air superficielle.

Mais Théo avait marqué un point. Il ne bluffait pas.

« D'accord. Je vais aller te chercher le Cœur. »

Théo eut un sourire triomphant.

« Mais à une condition. » Continua Derek. « Tu relâches Stiles entièrement de ton emprise. Sinon, tu ne l'auras pas. »

« On a un accord. » Répondit le jeune homme. « Tu me donnes le Cœur, et je le libère. Rendez-vous au pont de la rivière dans une heure. Ne sois pas en retard. »

OoOo

Derek se glissa discrètement hors du commissariat, le Cœur de la ville soigneusement enveloppé dans un sac qu'il avait passé en bandoulière.

Le Cœur était un totem, un objet de pouvoir qui protégeait la ville depuis des dizaines d'années en dressant une barrière protectrice invisible contre le surnaturel et les ennemis non-humains. Le Cœur était la seule chose qui pouvait mettre le Nemeton en veille, le Nemeton étant une sorte de balise pour le surnaturel.

Il était sous la protection du shérif depuis des générations et des générations. Sans le Cœur, le Nemeton se réveillait et la ville était à la merci des démons et autres esprits démoniaques. Seul le shérif, le maire et quelques personnes choisies connaissaient le rôle exact de cet objet si spécial. Tous savaient qu'il était important et assurait la sécurité de chacun, mais très très peu connaissaient son véritable rôle. Derek le savait parce qu'il était l'adjoint du shérif, pressenti pour prendre sa place quand John Stilinski partirait à la retraite.

Et aussi parce qu'il était un Hale.

Derek savait qu'il jouait à un jeu très dangereux, qu'il mettait en péril une ville toute entière, mais il était prêt à tout pour sauver la vie de Stiles. Et puis, il comptait faire en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien au Cœur, il avait un plan. Ni Stiles, ni les habitants de la ville n'allaient en souffrir.

Il comptait donner le cœur à Théo, oui. Mais il allait libérer Stiles de son emprise, et récupérer le Totem avant que Théo ne puisse en faire quoi que ce soit. Il allait même en profiter pour botter une certaine paire de fesses au passage.

Quand il arriva au pont de la rivière, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Stiles était là, le couteau toujours pointé vers sa poitrine. Théo releva la tête du cercle qu'il était en train de dessiner à la craie et lui sourit.

« Derek, mon ami ! Je suis content de te voir. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

Sans un mot, Derek sortit le Cœur et déroula lentement le tissu qui le protégeait, dévoilant de vieux ossements. Le crâne d'un loup, compagnon fidèle des premiers Hale arrivés à Beacon Hills.

Il y avait toujours eu des Hale à Beacon Hills. Leur rôle depuis le début était de protéger la ville. Derek aurait été formé lui aussi si sa maison n'avait pas brûlé et sa famille décimée. C'était aussi en partie pourquoi il avait choisi de devenir Alpha. Il voulait perpétuer la tradition familiale.

Sans rien dire, Derek tendit le crâne à Théo. Celui-ci lui indiqua de le déposer avec les autres ingrédients, et le plus âgé le plaça délicatement entre un bocal contenant une substance verte visqueuse et un fruit ridé. Il recula lentement, les yeux fixés sur Théo qui continuait à tracer des symboles à l'intérieur de son cercle.

Le bruit d'une respiration s'accélérant attira son attention vers Stiles. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, intrigué. Le jeune homme suait à grosses gouttes, et sa main tenant le couteau tremblait légèrement. Derek ne put empêcher un sourire de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Stiles était trop têtu pour se laisser dicter sa conduite bien longtemps. Il commençait déjà à résister à l'emprise de Théo. Mais il perdit son sourire en pensant aux conséquences que cette lutte pouvait avoir sur Stiles.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, il devait se contenter de regarder Théo placer les ingrédients dans un ordre bien précis autour du cercle. Il sortit une poupée d'un sac posé près de lui et l'installa au centre du cercle. Il se saisit ensuite du Cœur et, le tenant entre ses mains, il s'assit devant la poupée, commençant à psalmodier dans une langue que Derek ne connaissait pas.

Pendant de longues minutes, il ne se passa rien, et Derek se détendit un peu. C'est alors que l'eau commença à frémir doucement sous l'action du vent qui se levait. Théo ne bougea pas, continuant à chanter d'une voix forte, et l'eau frémit de plus en plus fort jusqu'à bouillir.

Il ramena toute son attention sur Théo, se demandant s'il était possible de l'arrêter maintenant quand une exclamation de Stiles attira son attention. Stiles avait réussi à se défaire de l'emprise et il regardait le lac avec horreur. Derek suivit son regard et se figea.

Un bras commençait à sortir de l'eau. Il n'était pas très grand, et appartenait sans doute à une adolescente de treize ou quatorze ans... Soit l'âge qu'avait Clarissa quand elle s'était noyée. La peau tenait à peine sur les os, et elle était d'une étrange couleur, comme si Clarissa était restée sous l'eau toutes ces années.

Bientôt, un crâne commença à émerger lui aussi, puis des épaules. Tout autour, l'eau devenait folle, des vagues léchaient le corps comme pour l'aider à se relever.

Derek n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du spectacle macabre qui se déroulait devant lui.

Il entendit alors un hoquet surpris derrière lui, et tout se calma d'un coup, comme un soufflé qui retombe. Le corps replongea dans l'eau, la rivière se calma. Derek se retourna. Théo était toujours assis devant la poupée, mais ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

La lame d'un couteau dépassait de sa poitrine.

Derek n'oublierait jamais le bruit que la lame fit en ressortant du corps du jeune homme. Il tomba sur le côté, les yeux vides.

Derek ne l'entendait plus respirer. Stiles se redressa en le regardant. « Un cœur pour un cœur, connard. »

Puis il ramassa le crâne de loup. Il était fragilisé, fissuré, son énergie pompée en partie par le sort avorté. Il l'apporta à Derek, qui s'empressa de l'envelopper dans le tissu et de le remettre dans le sac à bandoulière. Il déposa délicatement le sac au sol avant de se tourner vers Stiles et de l'enfermer dans une étreinte d'ours.

Il le tint contre lui pendant de longues minutes, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Puis il clama ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné qui les laissa tous les deux pantelants.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu entends ? » S'exclama Derek. « J'ai cru te perdre. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Ça me détruirait. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon grand. Je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part, et je vais bien. » Répondit Stiles, prenant les mains de Derek pour les poser sur ses joues comme pour lui prouver qu'il était bien là. « Tu ne seras pas débarrassé de moi aussi facilement. »

Derek se contenta de l'observer pendant de longues secondes avant de faire glisser ses mains dans son cou, sur ses épaules, le long de ses bras pour aller entremêler ses doigts aux siens.

« Viens, on rentre à la maison. »

Tout n'allait pas bien, pas encore. Le Cœur de la ville était fragilisé. Ils ne connaissaient pas les effets que l'emprise de Théo aurait sur Stiles. Mais ils sauraient surmonter les épreuves quand elles se présenteraient, ensemble.

Après tout, ils étaient Alpha Red.


End file.
